


Take My Hand, And Ye Shall Breathe Again

by swota



Series: Vampire au [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gaius is Rk900’s name, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota





	Take My Hand, And Ye Shall Breathe Again

**_“Gaius?”_ **

    The brunette, poised, gave the man before him a glance. Nodding to show that he was paying attention to what he had to say.

    “If anything were to happen to me,” the much older looking man gulped, he scratched his forehead, “Would you take care of Ga—”

    Gaius stopped the man by holding his hand up, gazing at his wrinkled face, his gray, short hair.

    “My, _Oliver_ ,” the seemingly young man tilted his head, blinked his eyes, then tilted his head to the other side. Trying to read the older man before him, perhaps? Then, after a moment, he said, “You are saying that like you are going to **_drop dead_ ** _.”_

    The father’s fingers played with his tucked in flannel, nervous, “I’ve not much time left here on this earth,” Oliver’s stern, green gaze met Gaius’ gray one, “I’m _not_ like you, you know that.”

     _A sigh, from who?_

    “That is… correct,” a pause, Gaius’ eyes wandered to the floors of his centuries old home, “However, that does not mean that you will die at any moment. Surely you _will_ live long enough to see your son reach adulthood.”

    Sensing the discomfort, Oliver seemed to withdraw, only finishing the conversation with;

**_“I pray for that.”_ **

     _He was met with silence, but he knew the vampire would pray, too._

 

♠︎   ☁︎   ♠︎

 

    The soft _pitter patter_ of the rain did nothing to quell the tears of the man’s loved ones.

    Some sobbed and sniffled over Oliver, some laughed and tried to comfort others with humorous stories or jests. That did some good for the people, except for two.

    Oliver’s child and Gaius were seated in the right, first chairs in the graveyard, albeit a couple of chairs from one another. They only stared at the man’s body, in a daze they were. Wondering what it meant for them.

_But, they already knew what that meant for them._

    They lowered Oliver’s body in the ground, and with one last prayer, the men started to cover the casket.

    One by one, the loved ones of Oliver left, patting his child’s shoulder to comfort him before taking leave.

    They sat there, staring as the men shoveled more dirt into the father’s resting place.

 

♠︎     ☁︎     ♠︎

 

    A hellion, he was.

    **_“Gavin!”_ **

    The seven-year-old sprinted up the stairs, skipping two steps at a time. A young man, specifically Gaius, chasing after him, clothes in hand.

    The boy skedaddled down the hallway and into the last room on the left, sliding a bit while curving due to his slippers. He dashed into the safety of his room, slamming the door and locking it in the process.

    Stomping up to the door, face twisted into irritation, Gaius pounds on the surface.

    “Gavin, this is **_not_ ** how a boy your age would act,” the brunette scolded, _“_ Would you act like this with _your father?”_

A reply, a shocking reply—

   **_“Don’t talk about my dad!”_ ** The little boy screamed, punching the door, “You don’t _understand_ what it’s like you— _you_ —”

    “ _Now_ , Gavin—”

     **_“Monster!”_ **

    Gaius’ face scrunched up even more, “I guess now is not the time to send you to school, then.”

    It had been two months since Oliver’s passing, and the boy was still fighting against Gaius’ attempts of getting him to go to school. That caused the vampire press his back against Gavin’s door to slide down. Trying to get a grip on his anger, he threads his hand through his slicked back, dark brown hair.

   Sighing, Gaius felt that he was not cut out for raising a child.

 

♠︎     ☁︎     ♠︎

 

    Years later, the sentiment of not being cut out for raising a child was still strong, it sat alongside the anger swelling within the man’s chest.

     **“Gavin,”** he chastised, “You are _sixteen_ years old and you cannot _walk_ away from a _fight_ . Have I taught you _nothing_?”

    “Guess not,” was Gavin’s reply, “It seems _you_ can’t get out of ‘em, _either_.”

    “What do mean you by that, Gavin?” he huffed, glancing at the teenager who was sporting his bandaged nose and temple, along with a black eye. Gavin’s instructors had informed the young man that the fight had been violent. The other student pulled out a pocket knife on his adopted son, and even though Gavin had pried the small blade from the teen’s hands, the fight was at its climax.

    The guardian can only hope that the bandaged up cuts on his hands and face does not scar, but he was sure that it would.

    “Well, I hear you fucking _screaming_ at those **_monsters_ ** all of the time,” Gaius’ hands gripped the steering wheel when the teenager said that, “It’s weird really, considering you’re the same **_thing_ **.”

    “Your _father_ did not believe so,” he argued.

    “That’s because he was fucking _stupid_ ,” Gavin knocked his knuckles on the window softly, “And he was fucking _stupid_ for asking _you, of all people,_ to raise me.”

    Gaius was silent.

    His adopted son forced out a laugh, probably hurting his throat in the process, “A fucking _vampire_ , a goddamned _blood-sucker_. I’m surprised you haven’t—”

   The vampire quickly swerved the car into a gas station, paying no mind at the angry honks from other cars.

     **_“What the fuck are you doing, dumbass?!”_ **

    Angrily shifting the gear into park, Gaius turned to scowl at his adopted son.

    “You will **_not_** speak to me like that,” he spat, voice rising in volume, “Your father **_entrusted_** me to take care of you, _you ungrateful child—_ ”

    Gavin’s fist came into contact with his adopted father’s face, the sound of the impact being a hard _pop!_

    Though he tried to retract it, Gaius caught it, his grip on the teen’s wrist painful.

    “When we get home,” through gritted teeth he said, **_“You are to go up to your room and stare at those god forsaken walls until you are mature enough to apologize, or even punch your caretaker for that matter.”_**

    They looked at each other with ferocious challenges in their eyes;

    “That is, if you ever do get to that point, _spoiled brat.”_

 

♠︎     ☁︎     ♠︎

 

    Now, Gavin is twenty-two, abandoned in the woods, vision going in and out, feeling dizzy.

    Tears are still falling from his eyes, a realization that this is where it will end. Broken, miserable, and sobbing in a forest just near the road.

    He could only **_pray_ ** Gaius got his call, the call before he was so brutally torn apart by the very monsters his guardian is. But, _who is he kidding?_ They have not spoken to each other since Gavin had moved out, which was _four_ years ago.

    All he could do was focus on the painful breaths he had to take, his ribs felt like they had collapsed on his lungs. And, _fuck_ , he never thought he would actually think this, but it really does feel _empty_ being without your guts.

    Gavin would have laughed if he were not dying.

    Then, in midst of the silence, he hears the screeching of tires. The angry sound of the engine overwhelming his hearing, the sound of the automobile veering near him.

    He had _never_ felt happier to know he would see Gaius.

    The velocity of which the vampire barrels towards him is great. Gavin’s adoptive father scoops him into his arms, his face etched with worry.

    Gavin inhales sharply, “G-Gaius, _please_ ,” breathless, “Gaius, you know what to do right? I don’t wanna die, _please, please,_ **_help me!”_ **

    Sobs wracks through the young man’s body, gripping his adoptive father’s sweater. He feels a hand pet his hair. Though it is comforting, Gavin can only think about what Gaius has to do in order to save him.

    He can practically hear the vampire’s thoughts;

                 **_“He either dies, or I save him.”_ **

**_“How will I live with myself if I let Oliver’s son die?”_ **

**_“How will Gavin deal with himself, how will I be able to teach him?”_ **

**_“He will not listen to me, anyway, so—”_ **

    Gavin did not finish the last thought, already feeling pressure upon his throat. However, the pressure did not last long anyway, for he let his body go limp.

 

**_Take My Hand, And Ye Shall Breathe Again._ **

 

♠︎     ☁︎     ♠︎


End file.
